The human population is routinely exposed to a large number of environmental chemicals: some of them may initiate cancer while others, only slightly different in structure, are harmless. One prominent route by which carcinogens exert their effects is to react with DNA in a way that leads to a mutation in a vital cellular target. Insight into the mechanism by which a carcinogen-damaged DNA produces mutations is needed in order to identify potentially hazardous substances. In this project, intensive computer modeling is used to explore this process. Our efforts here are targeted particularly to frameshift mutations, whose contribution to carcinogenesis has perhaps been underemphasized. In particular, we will attempt to relate chemical structure to mutagenic effectiveness within the framework of the slippage/misalignment theory. This theory has successfully explained the sequence dependence of many frameshift mutations. We will work with four aromatic amines, members of a chemical class that has demonstrated an exceptional ability to induce frameshifts. Our selection includes acetylaminofluorene (AAF), chosen because of the extensive data based concerning its mutagenicity, 2-amino-1-methyl-6-phenylimidazo(4,5-b)pyridine (PhIP) and 2-amino-3-methyl-imidazo(4,5-f)quinoline (IQ), carcinogens that are formed during the cooking of protein-rich foods, and 1-aminopyrene (AP), the transformation product of a common pollutant present in diesel engine exhaust, urban air particulates, and a number of other sources. We will follow the behavior of modified DNA primer-template complexes as they proceed through the steps of extension, blockage, and/or misalignment within the active sites of selected polymerases for which suitable crystal structures are available. Our methods include the use of the programs DUPLEX (for molecular mechanics with modified DNA) and AMBER for molecular dynamics simulations with DNA in solution or in a polymerase. DUPLEX permits an extensive search of conformation space without the use of assumptions concerning the final structure. The molecular dynamics studies include explicit solvent and salt, and provide animation, but are more restricted in their search. Molecular dynamics trajectories yield ensembles of structures that will be used to compute free energy differences between conformers in solution, and binding free energies of polymerase-primer-template complexes.